Diamond on Ice!
by Erisuu
Summary: Because of a severe injury to his elbow. Sawamura Eijun must find inspiration in a sport he left behind two years ago. Thanks to a supportive cousin, his talents may still prove to be a Diamond in the rough ice found within a rink.
1. Onto new Ice

**Diamond on Ice!**

Because of a severe injury to his elbow. Sawamura Eijun must find inspiration in a sport he left behind two years ago. Thanks to a supportive cousin, his talents may still prove to be a Diamond in the rough Ice of a skating rink...

* * *

"My apologies Sawamura-kun, but with this tendon tear in your elbow. As a doctor I cannot allow you to continue with baseball..." A wince escaped the young southpaw's lips, teeth nervously biting his lower lip, quivering tears gathering at the bottom of his brown eyes. Sawamura Eijun, knew all to well this would be the end of his high school career as a baseball player, he would need to transfer back home to Nagano. And say goodbye to his now former team mates, his body shook with surpressed shudders of his very reality crashing down on his conciousness. A comforting squeeze pressed down on Sawamura's right shoulder, tear brimmed brown eyes looked into those of the assistant coach. And Recruiter Takashima Rei, a forlorn and apologetic smile went toward the young Southpaw she had recruited nearly a year and half ago.

* * *

"We should head back to Seidou, Sawamura-kun." Before his doctors appointment to have a look at his injured tendons, Sawamura would have raced straight back to the car, eager to get back to play some more baseball. But now it was sort of pointless, even when he was still down after their last practice game. His sneakers slouching along the hospital tiles, and without protest, and a silent journey back to Seidou began. At Seidou, specifically in the second year classroom of Kuramochi Yoichi and Miyuki Kazuya. "Oi...Captain Miyuki, how do you think Bakamura will be once he comes back? " Kuramochi whispered hurriedly, as their teacher was occupied writing equations upon the blackboard. Miyuki adjusted his glasses while he held his own eyes toward the notebook laid across his desk, at first glance one could assume it was math equations, however for the more trained baseball eye. It summarized a game strategy for their new game set up. "Probably demanding to have me catch some of his pitches, as soon as he steps out of the I reckon he would need some time to he will only need some weeks off more intensive practice, and then be back as our Southpaw."

* * *

Kuramochi nodded, and turned to face his own desk again, albeit not overly focused on the equations waiting to be solved. Heavy rain clouds had gathered over Tokyo, as a red car parking infront of the Seidou High School. "Do you have the documents from the doctor Sawamura-kun?" "Ha..hai Takashima-san, ill just head back to my dorm room and pack my things, then head down to the club room and notify coach Kataoka.." Takashima Rei did not like that dejected look upon the usual sun that had brightened up the entire team, even when defeated they had been given immeasureable strength. To persevere and continue with the game. Sawamura Eijun was not happy at all, usually he would have settled into at least a shaky smile but now. His spirits had been crushed, by the judgement of a torn tendon. Sawamura, heaved a sigh as he sauntered over to his dormroom, swiftly unlocking the door. As he slid down against the door, gathering his legs and huddled near his bed. Eijun allowed his shoulders to shake with sobs, between his tears. His pocket began vibrating, as shaky hands took out his phone, Eijun absently rubbed away the soft rivers of tears. That had made their mark upon his cheeks, unlocking his screen and seeing a text from none other than his third cousin Yuuri.

* * *

 _"Hi Ei-chan I did it! I gained a personal best in the regional championships!? I can barely believe it, I have learned so much from Victor. How did your doctors appointment go? "_ ...A weak smile faltered over Eijun's mask of sadness...he knew his third older cousin had been in a slump for awhile. And he was happy for his cousin, however something else tugged at his heart at the thought of thay clear ice, under his feet. Gliding and free of worries... "Th...the doctor told me, he could not allow me to play baseball anymore, as I could risk permanently damaging my left arm further. I feel like a wreck Yuuri-nii!, baseball has been my solefocus since early elementary...and..Im glad that you are able to reach your dreams truly!...its just... " his thumb ghosted over the send button...a light tap and his text was sent. The lights brightened upon a smartphone screen, within the haze of the skating championship. After the official revelation of Katsuki Yuuri's theme of _Love,_ the skater in question slid his thumb over the touchscreen, to view the text from his younger cousin. "Not allowed to play more baseball huh.." Yuuri mumbled more to himself at that, he knew how much Ei-chan adored baseball. Even if there was 8 years difference between them, Yuuri had been captivated with his younger cousins optimism, and knew from his own experience that his cousin did have talent elsewhere. And not only in baseball. "Ei-chan, cheer up! We will always have the ice, but before that..you should wait till your arm has recovered", tapping a swift slide to the send button. And on it went..while Yuuri packed his equipment for the train ride back home.

* * *

Deeper in thought than he expected, as suddenly he felt the familiar weight of two supporting arms around his shoulders. "Yuuri! Why such a frown when you won this championship!?" A faint blush covered Yuuri's cheeks, at the proximity of his coach invading, his personal space yet again. "Merely trying to cheer up my cousin, he is feeling a bit down after a recent injury" "Your cousin will recover yes?" "Ah...I hope so, I taught him how to skate when was younger, just before I left for America that is...but he quit right after his third regional championship when he was 13." Victor could not help but ponder this little tidbit of information, that his little katsudon, of a student had a cousin whom also used to skate. "What was the reason for you cousin stopping his career as a skater?" Yuuri gave a sad smile and chuckled lightly. "Well the reason he told me, was that baseball seemed a lot cooler..But I believe there was a few more facts, that he did not intend to share with me nor our intermediate family." Yuuri glanced up at the thoughtful depth of the blue eyes of his coach Victor Nikiforov, he recognized that determination. So similar to the same look Victor had given him once he declared he was going to be Yuuri's coach from now on, and to make him win the Grand Prix Finale. "Do you have a dvd of your cousin's skating Yuuri?" "Ah yes my mom probably has them among my old regional competitions" A sly grin swept over the Russian skater, and he squeezed his student into a firm hug, and absently blew upon his earshell. As they left the rink, and their way toward the train station that would return them to Hasetsu, a permanent tint of red was visible across Yuuri's cheeks. Eijun smiled fondly at his Yuuri- nii's reply..."Always have the ice huh...yeah maybe the cold ice will help me chase away this hopelessness.." Eijun, stood up and stretched his stiff muscles from being on the floor for to long, he sighed once more as his smartphone was hidden under his pillow covers, absently sorting through the documents he had to deliver to the headmaster's office, and the ones to be delievered to Coach Kataoka.

* * *

The rain kept continued with its steady downpour as Sawamura made his way toward Kataoka's office. "Ah Sawamura, Takashima-san was adamant about telling me how the doctors appointment went." Kataoka could see the lack of smile and dejected gaze, which made him wonder how bad the results might turn out. What surprised him more was that Sawamura bowed formally infront of his desk, holding out some documents, a steady gaze at the usual cheerful first year. Patiently he took his time to read through the Doctor's notes, and that confirmed it.. _I regret to inform that Sawamura-kun will not be able to pitch his fastballs in the near or far future. It would be in his best interest to quit baseball, and that he will focus on at least returning to a normal high school routine. And to not overly strain his arm and elbow._ Kataoka put the documents down as he absently began to rub his temples, out of all the possibilities he had not anticipated this outcome for the southpaw. But now the boys dejected and awfully formal stance made a lot more sense to the coach. "I guess this means, you will no longer be staying at Seidou?" Sawamura nodded quickly, "Yes Coach, my family is not wealthy enough to afford the tuition. Especially not without the baseball scholarship to help me along. I'll have to transfer to another school back home" Kataoka rose from his office chair and went to stand infront of Sawamura, the teens back straightened at the action, as his former coach held out his hand. Sawamura cautiously took his hand, and a firm handshake was given. Sawamura felt like a bit more strength returning to his spirit. "It has been a privilege, to coach you Sawamura, be proud in what you were able to achieve." the former southpaw absently nodded in awe at such a compliment from Kataoka.

* * *

It did make him feel better, before Sawamura gave him a quiet thanks, before he left the office. And swiftly returned to his dormroom to pack the remainder of his things. This was the sight Kuramochi, came upon once he entered the dormroom...and saw neatly packed bags lined up within his kouhai's bunk bed, Kuramochi could not help but stare at the empty spot near the foot of the bed closest to the door. Vacant of his roomates shojou manga, no notebooks, and homework laying around. No all appeared to be neatly packed into the offending two bags. "What is that idiot up to...thinking he can just escape simply because of a doctors appointment!?" Kuramochi fumed silently at the nerve of that first year, that was until the second year slumped down on his own bed...and saw a post it note attached to his pillow. _Im sorry Kuramochi-senpai, but the doctor gave me a NO return to baseball because of my torn tendon, my things are already packed and im ready to go back home to Nagano early tomorrow, I can't afford to stay at Seidou without the baseball scholarship. And please do not tell the others!? Coach Kataoka will inform you guys at practice tomorrow morning._ This was so unlike his kouhai and room mate, that Kuramochi did not know what to say. Even if he felt like teasing Sawamura about it..this was not something to tease about at all, so he honoured his room mates wish. Of not telling anyone else.

* * *

The news of Sawamura's unfortunate tendon injury, and strict admission of his doctor. That he would no longer be able to play baseball, however the the amount of shocked outrage among the fellow members of Seidou High School's baseball team the next morning at breakfast, was met with shocked outrage. But that Sawamura had somehow forgotten to tell them this at supper yesterday evening, a settled and steely gaze fell upon the leery smirk of the soon to be coach of Seidou Baseball club. Miyuki adjusted his glasses before he was caught glaring, he knew things would be difficult for Sawamura under the new coach. But for that Ochiai...to show such disrespect of an injured member of their team. What had surprised Miyuki further was that not even the southpaw's friends had been aware of his sudden transfer. Skating knives glinted against the blank surface of ice as...a lazy figure eight took place upon the ice. A quick zig zag to what seemed to be a brown eyed and brown haired teen, arms held behind his back as he glided, eyes thinking toward this choregraphed routine known as Eros, his cousins recent success in the China cup as a reminder, the tantalizing surface of a smooth ice rink had returned to Sawamura Eijun, not for baseball but for figure skating. And the magic he could weave with some well placed movements, preparing his body to jump into a lutz, and then landing in an arched toe loop...Eijun's cheeks red from the cold but somehow..satisfied with his progress. Albeit needing to work out some kinks in his muscles, it had been two years since he set foot on the ice...yet it did not feel like that long at all.

* * *

AN: Hi to those of you who are reading this fanfiction is my very first fic in over 6 years. And my absolute first crossover ever...with Yuri on Ice! and Ace of Diamond, this story is unbetaed and most likely rough round the edges. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Pain upon The Ice

**Chapter 2:**

Dark brown eyes opened slowly, while glancing toward the alarm clock. Metallic green numbers *05:45 am* blared into existence, notifying the lonesome occupant that it was time to rise. «Time to practice, first a jog then breakfast...then I need to get ready for school. » Mumbled one Sawamura Eijun tiredly, rummaging through his room for a pair of slack and breathing pants and a simple shirt and jacket.

* * *

However when hopping on one foot respectively to reapply the struggle of socks...to cover his feet, if someone had been watching it might have been looked at as a half acceptable piroutte. Luck would have it that Eijun, slipped on a lonesome pencil on the floor, which expertly seemed to have a vendetta against the young boy. «Eck!?» Eijun exclaimed as he stumbled into one of the bookshelves in his bedroom, one old shoe box toppled over from the movement and fell onto the floor beside the teen. The lid of the shoe box had opened in the fall, a few leafy posters could be gleamed from its contents, images of a boy no older than sixteen with a poodle, and a what seemed to be taken from a skating championship a man with silver platinum blond hair, arms outstretched as he was just about to land in a tricky quad salchow.

* * *

This went unnoticed by Eijun, as he would be more preoccupied closing the door to his house. Knowing to well even in this peaceful small town in Nagano prefecture, things could be stolen. Or he may have gained some kind of city paranoia for living in Tokyo. Eijun shook his head in wonder, albeit silently blaming Kuramochi-Senpai for these thoughts. An hour an a half further south at a high school known as Seidou, one rather large baseball team did their warm ups before morning practice commenced. A dark haired blond Vice Captain, held a number of 10 baseball bats in his folded arms, suddenly he could feel the urge to sneeze rather violently at that, the abrupt stop allowed Captain Miyuki to glance over at his Vice Captain. «Ah! Ahchoo!» Kuramochi had never sneezed so violently before, as the fold of baseball bats rattled and fell around his feet, jumping up and dodging one or two, as a particular heavy wooden bat belonging to one Kominato Haruichi, «Ita!...that is a heavy bat!?» Kuramochi exclaimed, after some of the sneezing had ceased to exist. Around the field rang the youthful laughter and snickering from his own team mates, Kuramochi was rarely embarrassed, but this time he could not control the red warmth that flushed into his cheeks. A chuckle entered closer to his ear and a low whisper said quietly «With a sneeze like that, I'd say someone does not think fondly of you»...Kuramochi grumbled silently to himself but decided not say much. Miyuki was still notorious for keeping future blackmail available. «Whatever Captain, can we get back to practice now?»

* * *

In Nagano prefecture Sawamura held his arms up toward his ribs and began a light jog up to his old middle school 15 minutes away, not far from his old school he could see the very familiar baseball diamond, breathing lightly between jogs on the asphalt. Eijun knew he should not feel so emotional as he took a small break close to the fence of the baseball diamond, a sense of anticipation and dread weighed down on his shoulders, a hand clutching the webbed netting, tighter, a firmer hold, just to gaze at the field again though it had been just a week since his return home. He had avoided the baseball diamond out of sheer shame? Or was it the sense of weakness he could no longer identify, a sharp pain clutched along his elbow and transferred toward his left wrist

* * *

«Ita!...» a scalding pain suddenly covered throughout his left arm, despite clutching against the fence to firmly. His hand had turned white at the pressure, suddenly a few drooping tears seemed to ease away some of the ache. But now Sawamura, could gaze upon his old baseball field, tears obscuring his view of the diamond field. He shook his head firmly to get back on track, angrily drying away the tears with his sleeve, before jogging back home. To end up nervous and dejected made him awfully hungry. Breakfast at the Sawamura household was a quiet affair, even when Eijun had been able to consume two bowls of rice, and one and half bowl of miso soup. Fortunately his stomach felt full after this kind of breakfast, but his parents kept shooting him worried glances. It had been a week since their only son came home a week where they knew his normal cheerful self. Had been put on hold a light cough from Eijun's father Sawamura Tetsuo,made the boy look at him with a gaze. «Remember that you have physical therapy after school today Eijun?» asked Tetsuo and observed his son's curt nod, before he rose from the breakfast table and said.

* * *

«Ah yes, I remember. I better get going, I promised Wakana-chan to meet her at the station», «Of course Ei-chan, being late for school is never good» admonished Eijun's mother Sawamura Miharu. Eijun nodded and went to get his school bag, and within five minutes he was out the door and sprinting to the station. Tetsuo let out a sigh as the door closed behind his only son, absently scratching the back of his neck in thought. «I truly hope he will return to his old self, he is to quiet» Tetsuo looked fondly over at his wife whom seemed to ponder upon a memory from the past.

* * *

A small chuckle escaped her lips as Miharu gave her husband a confident smile. «Our Diamond Prince will return, he just needs time..» Tetsuo's black eyes narrowed in thought, a nickname his darling wife. Had not mentioned in two years, not since that other incident. «You believe he will return to the ice Miharu? »

Tetsuo asked in wonder, his lovely wife seemed so confident, as she returned with a nod and knowing smile. «You know my darling, just a few hours after Ei-chan came back home. He went straight to the cabinet, where we stored away is figure skating equipment. Ei-chan even had his old carrier bag with him, as he said he would be going into Nagano city. For a few hours, when Ei-chan returned he seemed so relaxed and almost back to his usual self. I strongly believe he misses the ice, even when he denies it» Tetsou could tilt his head in acknowledgement; he was aware that once his son set his mind of mastering something.

* * *

That passion kept a steady and confident. His son had fallen in love with baseball, had gotten a chance to improve at one of the best high schools in the country. Due to one injury in Eijun's elbow...crushing all those aspirations, at one day becoming a professional baseball player. Within his own mind, there had been a time not long before his only son. Suddenly gained an interest in baseball, that figure skating competitions and a promising future within the sport had shown itself in his son from an early age. Mainly due to Miharu having a cousin further north that had a son eight years Eijun's senior, who had been fairly talented at ice skating. Yes it had been Yuuri-kun that which much glee, introduced his younger cousin to the ice. But then there was that incident two years ago. Tetsuo knew he could no longer let his mind wander into the past. His eyes quickly glanced to the clock on the wall, eyes wide at the time. "Oh no! I'll be late for work!?"

* * *

The familiar school bell rang throughout the school, allowing many students to sigh in relief as the school day ended, pencils and books were shuffled into their respective bags. "Alright everyone, remember to review your notes. And read the next three chapters in your English books. Do not forget to work on the tasks!" Said a cheerful teacher's assistant in his early thirties. Murmurs of agreement filtered along with the class slowly moving out the classroom door. Eijun was about to walk out the classroom door, until he felt a gentle tug on his right shoulder, he turned around. To be met with the smile of his childhood friend Wakana, as she asked

* * *

"Ne…Ei-chan, come with me to my shojou manga club?" Eijun shook his quickly as some of his bangs hid his eyes. "Im sorry Wakana-chan but I have physical therapy in 30 minutes, and well then I was planning on.." Wakana tilted her head to the side and nodded with a smile as she said. "Of course Ei-chan! I had forgotten you are supposed to have physical therapy straight after school. Im guessing you want to criss cross inside the Double NN rink before, taking the train home?" Eijun allowed a faint blush to slither up his cheeks, as he nodded. "Erm…yeah…it helps me cope…a little" Saying their goodbyes, and a familiar promise of meeting at the station, before school tomorrow. Eijun headed toward the bus, destined to end its route at Higariguchi Hospital.

* * *

"Well done Sawamura-kun!" the metallic connection between weight additions on the 1,5 kg dumbell's in each of the fifteen year old's hands. To lay his arms in a straight line and, then to lift up his arms.

Till they reached ninety degree angle this had been Eijun's repeated exercise for the past hour his left arm was throbbing in pain. As he leaned against the chair, panting slowly as sweat gathered along his brow. Eijun looked up at the energetic physical therapist beside him. "You are doing better than I expected Sawamura-kun, what kind of club did you attend before you transferred to Nagano?" Eijun thought back to the thirty minute consultation and how welcoming his physical therapist had been. But not enough to make him grit his teeth, with a look of pity, as he replied

* * *

"Oh erm…first string Seidou baseball club.." Eijun cursed himself for the insecurity, but it still hurt as a reminder that his current endurance was because. Of his unique training schedule back at Seidou, Eijun gave a curt nod toward his physical therapist. "Oh that is impressive, first string team and a first year! Incredible Sawamura-kun, it is not peculiar that you are so familiar with this routine exercise. However I believe we can stop for today, would not want to make your injury worse. I'll see you in two days!" And quite suddenly Eijun was shooed out of the small recreational studio inside Higariguchi Hospital. The slow embrace of autumn winds brushed against Eijun's warm cheeks, as a small shudder with the chill filtered along his body. He glanced quickly back at the hospital, before sporting into a jog toward the Double NN rink no more than 12 minute walk from the hospital.

* * *

The automatic sliding doors opened up with mechanic ease, as Sawamura Eijun stepped inside the entrance hall of the rink. A reception desk with a properly filled out elder man, with his back to the door, curly accents in the hair indicated a mixed heritage somewhere along the line, albeit intently focused hazel eyes upon placing some children's ice skates into their right shelf, as the man called out a greeting. "Welcome to Double NN! Please leave the entrance fee on the counter there, and go on ahead, no one has scheduled the rink for the afternoon. Now the locker rooms are…" The elderly man was a bit surprised at the high school boy, seemed to know exactly where the locker rooms were located. He shrugged his shoulders before glancing at the main hall were the ice ring was. "That boy looked awfully familiar too.."

Scratching blades against smooth ice echoed through the large hall. A lonely skater with a determined look in his eyes, as he confidently swung himself backwards, holding his hands out for a little more balance. Sliding out his leg out just enough so he could try an edging double loop, time seemed to slow down around Eijun as he was on the ice, caught up in his own world. While his legs recognized some of the minor jumps, and curved angle swings. Taking a quick chance Eijun, sped up his pace for a few seconds, the toe pick of his left foot steadied, a flexible adjustment into his body, very familiar to when he was about to pitch his next ball during a game..Only this time it was settled in the cold ice below, curling his body up and into a toe axel, closely flying through the air, and preparing for the next half rotation.

Eijun's body felt suddenly heavy to one side as he began descending back onto the ice, the skating knives creating ice particles in its wake, as the former pitcher tried to prevent a to damaging landing. As he fell on his right side groaning in pain.."Ow…that hurt!…Urgh…why did I do something like that!? It's been two years, and I still thought I could do it.." The Elderly man had decided to watch the lonesome high schooler currently having the rink. Hazel observed with fascination at the fluidity of the boy's body, clearly not the first time the boy had set his feet on the ice.

* * *

The elderly man's gaze widened in worry at the stunt on the toe Axel..."That jump…used to be the Diamond Prince, signature jump during his competitions.." The man swiftly ran down the few stairs from the observation box, huffing and puffing as he supported his hand against the rink rails. "Hey boy! Are you hurt?" Eijun's hair swept to the side, a little but warm around his cheeks but, appeared that nothing else was wrong with the boy. Slowly Eijun hoisted himself upon the skates again, and went toward the edge of the rink. His pride had been wounded enough for one day. As he gave a nervous laugh toward the elderly man, "Except for my pride, I am all good, thank you for letting me use the rink old man." The Elderly man was stupefied for a few seconds, before he called out to the young skater. "You better come back here soon!"

* * *

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed this story so far. I did a lot of research last night and then tried to make this new chapter for you. I hope it meets your standards


	3. Observation on Ice

**Observation on Ice**

The Double NN, ice rink in Nagano city. The light of a surveillance screen, gave an eerie atmosphere in the commentators box. Keeping its shadows stretched a tad over the rink itself. Hazel eyes focused on the bright screen, his chubby fingers clicked on the left mouse key to pause…and looked at the frozen image of a boy that could be no more than 15, caught in mid toe Axel few seconds just before the half rotation fault. "That boy…and the Diamond Prince." Said the elderly man's voice in wonder, the wheeling office chair creaked with strain.

* * *

As the manager of Double NN allowed his back to lean back, eyes still focused on the screen and in deep thought. A quick glance at the date, confirmed it had only been two days since he had last seen that particularly talented high schooler. Slapping his hands together the pondering thoughts of the elderly man had reached a decision. "Time to reach out to my wayward nephew, hopefully he is not depressed after the championships." Within Kyushu prefecture one raggedy blonde with a dyed fringe of hair, that could rival the most crimson tomato. Absently he juggled a tamagoyaki between his chopsticks, currently being lunch hour at the school, "I'll need to improve on my, triples, my coach might allow me to practice a few quads, for nationals next year.'"

* * *

Were the few mumbled whispers from the distracted blonde, until the screen of his phone brightened up instantly, the receiving call imagery appeared? The caller ID was surprising to the blonde, as the boys chopsticks fell with a clinking…clatter against the plastic square obento box upon his desk. A half chewed tamagoyaki roll, precariously balanced on the edge of the bento box. Light brown eyes glanced around at the remaining classmate's, only three others had stayed to eat their lunch inside today. Expertly the boy slid his middle finger across the green phone and held its speaker close to his mouth. "Hello, Hello Uncle…yes it has been awhile." Suddenly his Uncle became quiet on the other end…before he spoke up again. "You are a professional figure skater correct Kenjiro?"…the blonde namely Kenjiro…could not help but huff in frustration, his uncle could never seem to understand how dedicated he was to stay as a professional figure skater. Even to consider the irony of his Uncle was in fact daily manager of, one of the larger skating rinks in Nagano city .Kenjiro wanted to scream, but decided it was best to keep it quiet since he was still in the classroom. Albeit tersely he said, "Yes Uncle Beni, I am still a pro figure skater. Was it something in particular, you wanted to know? "

* * *

Another pause occurred and Kenjiro found it especially odd that his Uncle Beni, spent so many pauses between questions, when he normally would shoot back answers within seconds, a light cough came from the other end and a closely thoughtful edge to his uncle's voice, "Kenjiro If my theory is accurate, and these old eyes are not deceiving me. It would seem like the Diamond Prince, has returned to the ice.." Kenjiro back straightened, immediately he had not heard that name in over two years, the moniker of a prodigy. That had surprised the huddled community of junior league skaters, at least back then it had. And now his own Uncle could not possibly, be playing a prank at him now. Not when it concerned figure skating, almost uncertain Kenjiro lowered his voice and asked.

* * *

"U..uncle..Beni, how can you be so convinced?" The blonde boy swore internally, as if he was capable of gazing at his uncle's trademark smirk. "Well you see here Kenjiro, two days ago a boy around your age came by the Double NN. I had the honours of watching him skate a routine, that was the trademark of Daiya no Ouji. Although the boy seemed out of practice..yet he nearly landed that toe Axel jump, I have been skimming over the surveillance. For two days trying to see if there was someone else, you know…I will just send you the copy of the routine onto your phone." The rigid facial expression of first hearing that moniker, again…for then to hear it a second time and then there was. The mention of the toe Axel jump, Kenjiro's hands paled with the pressure against the flat smartphone. "I'd appreciate that Uncle Beni, yes it was nice talking with you again. Mm we should try and keep more in touch, bye for now." And as such the tense conversation between uncle and nephew had been concluded, lunch was nearing its end. As his uncle had promised, the video was sent directly to Kenjiro's phone. The blonde boys lunch forgotten, as his light brown eyes could see a younger version of his rival, trying to re assemble a routine that had been practiced diligently. Until that incident that was..

* * *

The clank of cold metal, held a soft echo, throughout the recreational hall. As Sawamura Eijun, had tried to follow the exercise his physical therapist had given him not 45 minutes ago. The fifteen year olds body ached from the straining…slow lifting of the dumbells. To bend down, to lift both of them up at a *snail pace*, according to Eijun's physical therapist…for then to hold the dumbells…with straight arms for a minute, before descending at a snail pace, his left arm could feel the tingling ache still present where his torn tendon was located.

* * *

Between laboured breaths Eijun, tried to count how many times he had been able to fully complete the exercise..."Has it been 4 times now…or am I closer to the 6th turn of this exercise…" Something fluffy and white suddenly obscured Eijun's sight…"Eh, where did the floor vanish off to…" a faint chuckle had the brown haired boy's ears twitch, a retort ready inside his head. Until his darker brown eyes, fell upon the amused features of his physical therapist. Holding…a white towel, Eijuns cheeks flushed lightly, as he muttered a quiet "Thank you…" and began gently to wipe and dry off the sweat that had gathered, along his neck. His cheeks and behind his ears of all places, "I Believe you're body has had enough physical therapy for one day. You do still take a morning jog before school right? " Eijun nodded absently, he recalled telling his physical therapist.

* * *

Of some of his old training schedule from Seidou, apparently Eijun had been given thumbs up in approval. "Does that mean…I'm cleared for today?", the brown haired boy found it strange to consult his physical therapist about this, but then again he sincerely wanted to heal that accursed tendon. Which had ruined his feeble hopes of, one day becoming a true baseball player, the physical therapist gave a nod and smile as an answer. Far too quickly the boy jogged out of the recreational hall, though his ears did pick up the last call of "Do not forget to come by next week Sawamura-kun!" A curved hint of a smile graced the teen's lips as his flushed skin met with the chill of a steadily progressing autumn air. Out and away from the oppressing atmosphere, normally surrounded these middle sized hospitals. Eijun, adjusted his bag. Where his skates had been packed down with, caution along with a large bottle, of water. A towel in case he got even more warmed up, at the Double NN rink. Eijun had learned his lesson two days ago, not to take too many chances with his old routine, had even bruised the side he landed on.

* * *

Fortunately they vanished quickly and neither his parents nor his physical therapist. Had shown any, knowledge of it ever, being present. ^Hopefully, only a few double lutz'es, perhaps I'll try an Ina Bauer, and outside Spread Eagle maybe finishing off with that…Mazurka..^ By the time Eijun's thoughts had mentally prepared itself, for the familiar sequences, and jumps. He had absently greeted the old manager at double NN, and paid his entrance fee. Scarcely while in the locker rooms, and adjusting his skate laces, Eijun recalled, that half of the, rink had been booked for a beginner skaters class for children between ages 6-12. Once opening the doors to the ice hall, the excited chattering of children could be heard, their clumsy steps echoing along the wide walls. Dark brown eyes glanced fondly over at the group, as it made memories of himself at that age.

* * *

Although it had been Yuuri-nii as his coach, and Yuko – nee and Nishi-nii, giving him pointers on balance and how he should hold out his arms more, to even out his then unsteady posture upon the ice. Eijun shook his head clear, as he flung off the blade guards, and easing his legs into a relaxed spread eagle, swaying from side to side. The chilled temperature, let a healthy tint of red spread across Eijun's cheeks. Swinging is body in the opposite direction…and focusing outside to close in with a spread eagle, the pick of his right skate caught into the ice. Counting inside his mind fully focused on working through this ^One..toe jump, two toe jumps, three toe jumps and then..^ curdling his body close for the last impact of a double lutz. Sharpened skating blades hit the ice knowingly, as Eijun…held out his arms and allowed himself to bend his back elegantly into an Ina Bauer moving sequence, preparing the three toe jump loop up into the air Eijun's body flew into a scissor leg action in the air, ending the move with a half rotation jump. The brown haired boys chest required some air, getting shallower breaths as his body eased into calmer figure eights. Having caught up in a good sequence…of the figure eights, he slowly circled in a kneeling position, allowing his left hand to brush against the frozen surface, renewed with energy.

* * *

There was a slow rising of the body, into another spread eagle. Eijun, sped up with a flurry of quadruple jumps as the more distant muscle memories, kicked back into motion of a lasting of a triple axel, landing the triple axel, was an exhilarating experience for Eijun, his heartbeat thumping against his chest with adrenaline. Legs moved by pure memories, a flip entry, and half rotation, forwarded by his toe-pick landing made out the familiar stance Half flip. Lifting his arms up into an arch above his head, while sliding within the familiar pattern of the outside spread eagle, grazing the toe pick against the ice so he could stop for now.

* * *

Brown hair slick against his head, with a steady warmth, of breaking a sweat .Brown eyes wide in wonder, he had actually pulled that off without any falls this time around. The young teen had been caught in a bubble shadowy muscle memories, as if he had been in a trance and unaware of the idolizing eyes of elementary school children. Had in fact stopped their beginner lesson to, look at his skating practice. Completely unaware until the repeated rhythm of clapping hands reached his ears. Straightening his back, Eijun's confused glance, looked over at the seven or so students, gathered along the edge of his rented half of the rink. A girl around 8 years old suddenly exclaimed. "Coach Namikiri! When can we do those cool jumps!?"..excited chatter burst out from the younger skaters while their Coach, gave a fond heartfelt smile, before shaking her head. "When you're bodies have grown a bit more, and learn to fall and jump properly. Then I might consider, teaching you something similar to what we have seen today." Groans of displeasure came from the beginner students, at the unfairness of such a thing. Coach Namikiri held a finger to her lips, and soon they went quiet. As they knew that their coach would now say something very important. Eijun, became even more heated in his already warm cheeks, at the praise from the younger children. His head shot up in wonder as suddenly the coach that had been named Namikiri, skated towards him.

* * *

"I have to say, I never expected a 15 year old to have that much control of such a sequence routine."…Eijun nodded before he reached for a reply of. "Ah well I was just doing some repeating jumps, and sequences..then my body began moving on its own. Guess I fell into a trance again." The boy chuckled lightly at his fault, he had not meant to do more, than what he had thought out. While, walking from the hospital and toward the rink, those dark brown eyes of his caught the surprise painted itself over Namikiri's features, one slanted right eyebrow raised. At such a remark of merely falling into a trance, it seemed like he had shocked that coach into a silence. He allowed his feet, to drag him toward the edge of the rink.

* * *

While the students of Coach Namikiri, gossiped among themselves. Not daring to disturb their coach's temporary stupor, with nervous hands Sawamura Eijun, escaped into the safety of the locker rooms. The boy trying to calm his nervous heart, his eyes hurriedly glanced at the clock on the wall. "Curse it too! I have been repeating that for nearly two hours!?" The surprised exclamation, allowed the boy to dry himself with a towel rather quickly, before he raptly packed his gear back into the bag. Sneakers tied and sprinting onto his feet in record time, shouting a good bye to the Manager at the counter, and the automatic doors swishing closed.

* * *

As the brown haired high schooler and former southpaw pitcher, ran into a jog toward the train station. His ringtone made his phone vibrate, a shaky left hand picked it up without checking on the caller ID. "Ei-chan! Where are you…you were supposed to meet me at the train station, not 40 minutes ago!?" Eijun winced, and the shrill voice of disappointment from his childhood friend. "Look Wakana-chan I am almost there, im 5 minutes away from the train station. I lost track of time on the ice…" The unappreciative humph..on the other end…made Eijun aware that he would dearly pay for his forgetfulness. Soon…at least…digging into his pocket, the nimble fingers that, had not a week ago, been able to throw a four seamer pitch into the mitt.

* * *

Clasping around his phone, for then to hear the accepting beep, where his journey back to his hometown had been accounted for. "So how were your Shojo Manga club today?" A bright and excited smile, wiped away the stern frown along Wakana's lips. At the mention of their favourite hobby, his forgetfulness of leaving her to wait, until last train of the evening, as the two childhood friends animatedly began discussion the pros and cons of the new first edition of a shojo manga, the president of the club had. Clamoured her nails into…

* * *

AN: Wow Ill have to say it again I am so flattered, and amazed so many of you are currently reading in hidden corners. Favoriting and Following this peculiar crossover fanfic, a total of 10 followers and 9 Favorites. Not to mention 150 views! I was so convinced I might get maybe 2-3 views, again you surprised me. It does inspire me, and makes my few hours of research I try to apply into this plot. IS so very much worth it. If you do have questions, wishes, critique either use the review box below or send me a pm? I promise I will not bite you!


	4. Ice Uncovered

_^Two years ago: Junior World Championship: Berlin, Germany ^_

 _A 13-year-old Sawamura Eijun glanced in awe at the huge rink before him. He was here in Berlin; deep brown eyes wandered over the other junior skaters warming up on the rink already. A feminine hand affirmed their tender support upon the younger teen's shoulders. "You should go out and warm up too Daiya-kun…We cannot have Japan's number two junior champion, mess up his free skate?" Said the gentle voice of Coach Shinohara Kyara; cobalt black hair tied into a strict bun in the back._

 _A heart-shaped face, framed with light brown eyes. Age 35 and former local figure skating, the champion from Nagano. The older woman's gaze softened, at the quick nod from Eijun. The younger boy discarded, skating guards and slid onto the carved ice. Eijun waved his way through the throngs of the other skaters. So many mean looks they gave him too. Eijun knew that he was very young, but he seriously did have the talent to be here as much as the other older teens. At least that is what the others in Japan, had told him. When Sawamura Eijun, had been chosen because of the top ranking junior._

 _Ended up injuring his ankle during a practice session, so here the young teen was. A quarter circle was available at the larger rink, but Eijun knew he couldn't possibly show all he had within his mastering level. With so many rivals nearby, Eijun had also gotten a good luck e-mail from his older cousin. There was a circle of two older skaters, closing in on a blonde boy with green knifes skidding toward the edge of the rink, Eijun's brown eyes glanced over to the coaches. But no one seemed to have noticed. Eijun could barely pick up on a few English words were spoken, but they sounded mean._

 _~…You think you are better than us, just because of you're .. ~You have some nerve thinking you can compete against us little Russian ~ The green eyes froze over to a minted green hue around the iris. A stream of words that neither seemed to understand except for the young blonde Russian. A finger pointed at each of the two skaters; the talented Japanese number two junior skater huffed in frustration. Bullying was a cowardly thing to do, and especially during a competition such as this. Eijun's feet prepared themselves to one of his most recent, achievements an edged loop jump; ice particles sprayed against the two older male skaters. As Eijun ended his little defense with a bunny hop jump, brown eyes glowering at them with crossed arms, the Russian boy had stopped his rant, as someone with short brown hair. And brown eyes shielded him somewhat from the view of the two bullies as he said; "You two are weak cowards! Going after someone three years younger! Go warm up like normal people…or I'll tell your coaches to look at the security cameras" Apparently the two older skaters, paled instantly at the silent veiled threat of having their respective coaches tipped, of this minor incident._

 _Eijun grinned in triumph as the bullies skated far away, from the infuriated thirteen-year-old. The blonde Russian skater behind Sawamura Eijun was surprised, not that his English was that good. But he had understood enough to grasp, that this strange boy in somewhat accented English had defended him. A complete stranger and a rival in this junior championship, but those green eyes felt more at ease. And such a toothy grin from, the brown haired boy._

 _The blonde tilted his head to the side and pointed at his chest as he said; "Meenyaa zavoot Yuri Plisetsky. Kak vas zavoot?" added Yuri as he could see some confusion gathering over the brown eyes. But Yuri soon pointed at the younger boy, and repeated the question; "Kak vas zavoot?...you name?" Yuri hesitantly added in English, suddenly those brown eyes brightened as the brown haired boy lifted up his chest. And said in Japanese; "Boku no namae wa Eijun Sawamura desu…name my…is Eijun" The brown haired added and grinned as Yuri Plisetsky, returned the smile. They had been able to communicate somewhat, and the two joined forces and warmed up together as the remainder of the juniors had slowly left the rink._

 _Two days later one blonde 13 year old, and one browned haired 13 year old stood upon the Junior Championship podium with their medals in hand. Eijun grinned towards his newly acquired, Russian friend. They had spent a lot of their time getting to know each other. With broken English sentences, and supplied with both Russian and Japanese exchanges._

 _Eijun was thrilled to have gotten a silver medal in his first junior championship. Over the past few days, Yuri Plisetsky had gotten a real surprise, with the awkward kinship he had gotten with the Japanese skater. His experiences told him, someone usually befriended him for their benefit. But not from Eijun, the boy simply grinned and smiled, and added his ideas to Yuri's programs, and Yuri did the same for Eijun. But now that Yuri's right hand held up the gold medal, his green eyes glanced at the happy grin; Eijun proudly showed the journalists along with his glinting silver medal._

 _After the press conference, both boys and their coaches returned to the hotel for some rest. Yuri's eyes were downcast, with a steady frown. He did not want to return to St. Petersburg tomorrow. Not when he had been able to gain an actual friend, willing to cheer for him and support him. Those green eyes glanced over at the quick scribbling. Working its way on a piece of notepad paper, Eijun was not content with leaving things as they were with his newly acquired friend. And to wait an entire year before, they could meet again. Eijun did not have that kind of patience, so he decided to write down his contact info e-mail address, and his mobile number._

 _So they could at least text, calling would become expensive. Eijun pushed the note towards Yuri's questionable green eyes. "What this Krikun?" Yuri asked as he looked down at the note, his lips quirking into a rare genuine smile. His new friend wanted to stay in touch outside of the season too. Yuri snatched another paper note and wrote down his personal e-mail address and mobile number, slowly pushing it toward the other boy. Eijun grinned from ear to ear and replied; "Taigachi, we are…tomodachi.." nothing more had to be said about that. Yuri understood though a faint flush crossed his cheeks. Few dared to consider him a friend, but in only two days the blonde boy had gotten himself a nickname. And Yuri had been claimed as Eijun's new tomodachi. That was one Japanese word that had easily attached itself to Yuri's memory, friend…_

^Present day Double NN; One month after transferring schools^

A mobile camera lens glinted against the spotlights of the chilling air inside the large rink. An Italian voice filtered through the portable speaker on the sidelines. The brown-haired skater following the music, casting his agile efforts to the familiar routine, from Viktor Nikiforov's final Grand Prix championship. A cocky smirk of confidence transformed the usual loudmouth Sawamura Eijun, into someone else. With some inspiring texts from his cousin Katsuki Yuuri-nii, had allowed Eijun to make up his mind. That trying to practice another's routine was excellent practice, even if he did not have an official coach right now. His brown eyes turned toward those of his best friend Aotsuki Wakana, a light flush tinting her cheeks. "Eijun! That was great, like wow!?

I did not know you still had this much talent. " Wakana exclaimed as she stopped the recording. Eijun skating toward the edge of the rink chuckling and muttered; "Haa…Im still not as good as I used to be, and without a coach. It is difficult; I can see that now. Especially with Viktor's routine," Eijun shook his head and gladly accepted the towel Wakana held out to him. Quickly drying off the beads of sweat forming along his neck, the hair strands along his neck stubbornly clinging to the heated surface. The two sat down on the bench, Eijun drinking some much-needed water.

Wakana seemed occupied replying to e-mail until her own eyes widened…and her facial features drained of colour. Eijun frowned as he glanced over at his best friend and asked; "Wakana…what happened?" Her gaze lowered nervously, as she said; "I..I sort of...sent that video of you is skating to Yoichi-kun, I am so sorry Eijun!" Wakana's lighter brown eyes downcast and her, body about to enter an apologetic bow. Suddenly a comforting weight lightly squeezed her shoulder. "It is ok Wakana; I doubt he will recognize me now. My body has changed rapidly, because of my physical therapy, the ballet lessons two days a week. And the time I spend on the ice after school…" Wakana let out her breath slowly. As she smiled, Eijun was truly one of her best friends.

^At Seidou Spirit Dorms Cafeteria^

The video repeatedly played on the mobile, not just once, not twice but four times. Greenly tinted black hair combed back toward the neck. The chopsticks had clattered against his rice bowl. Kuramochi Youichi was at a loss for words. His usual boisterous attitude silenced. A lack of weight in his hand made the 16-year-old blink in confusion. "Che...what kind of pervy video, did your girlfriend send this time?" A satisfied smirk curled along Miyuki Kazuya's lips. Kuramochi rose swiftly from his seat and glared at Miyuki, a vindictive set of glares between the two teammates. "Oi Miyuki….you better return my mobile right no…"Before Kuramochi could complete his demand. The cunning catcher had hauled up his laptop, plugged Kuramochi's mobile to the laptop.

The media player easily started playing the three-minute long video. Many of the other team members had expected, a yelling match and out of plain curiousity, had gathered around the movements on the laptop screen. But what they saw was properly unexpected and awfully hard to believe.

"Is that...Bakamura?" "No cannot be; Bakamura was never that graceful.." "That could not possibly…"

The murmurs filtered into the stunned group of Seidou's Baseball club first string. Miyuki Kazuya was for once at a loss for words; his heart beats increased with each daring jump. Miyuki's breath stopped for a few seconds, captivated by the pulled the boy on screen, from the ice, and into the air. A sharp turn and arms outstretched, as the boy landed with ease. But as the next jump were about to take launch, miscalculating the rotation. Suddenly the boy on the screen held himself balanced and slid back up.

The camera zoomed in on the skater. That is when the murmurs turned to shouts of disbelief; many eyes glued to the captivating look. A focused gaze of deep brown eyes looking almost lost in the depth of the routine. Before returning to a very familiar grin, which had barely a month ago, brought encouragement and renewed spirits. To the first string Baseball team. A black-haired monster pitcher looked at the still image of his former rival. Until something clicked into his mind, and he said confidently;

"Ahh… that makes sense; he truly is the Daiya no Ouji…" The remainder of the team stalled in their banter, at such a comment from the usually stoic Furuya Satoru. Kominato Haruichi absently glanced from underneath his pink bangs, his thoughts pondering over what he had just seen. It seemed like the rest of his teammates had been stunned into silence. So Haruichi took it upon himself to ask Furuya further; "Furuya-kun what is making sense? And why are you not as surprised as the rest of us? Who is the Daiya no Ouji?"

Haruichi suddenly…took a quickening breath, before his rapid questioning halted. The others seemed content to stay quiet until now and let Haruichi take the lead. Furuya's brows frowned as he sighed in near disappointment. As if this kind of information should have been plain as day, albeit these circumstances. Furuya decided to answer one question at a time; "Well you know, how Sawamura always had a habit of being awfully clumsy. And well stumbling against things?"

There was a resonating nod from the others on the team. As their thoughts seemed to trail through the many incidents, Sawamura had caused in his near two semesters at Seidou. "…you see, this is a very normal habit for those who are more used to skating on ice. I did not think much about it, but I had a theory that Sawamura. Might have been on the ice before…" Furuya quickly glanced over his teammates to gauge their correspondence over this information; Furuya gave a swift nod as he continued; "The reason I'm not that surprised is that my aunt is a figure skating coach. She used to drag me, to the rink where she held her classes. Even gained my interest to watch a few competitions and this will help answer your last question too. It was about some two years ago that a rising male junior figure skating.

That rose quickly through the ranks; news articles began early calling this boy. _Diamond Prince_ , his real name was also Sawamura Eijun. But the figure skater community started referring to him as Daiya no Ouji. Ah..Miyuki-senpai, could I borrow your laptop?" Miyuki nodded absently..as Kuramochi, Maezono, Kanemaru, and the others processed this new information. Their former southpaw had been such a talented figure skater? And the boy himself had not uttered a single hint of such an interest. Had Sawamura been ashamed? Alongside these filtering questions throughout the first and second, year teammates minds. Furuya was able to patter away on the keyboard, for then to pull up an old clip. Of a Juniors world championship from Berlin dated roughly two years ago. Miyuki rubbed the bridge of his nose and left a heavy sigh. He knew Sawamura had a wicked form of pitching, which he loved to catch those wild pitches. Something that had established Miyuki's enveloping, feelings, but it had taken an entire summer of dutiful training. And then the sudden transfer, after Sawamura's injury. To realize, that instead of merely requesting respect as an upperclassman. He wanted the sole attention from Sawamura on himself. _~Why did I have to fall in love…~_ were the last of Miyuki's thoughts. Until he realized, he was the only one left in the cafeteria.

^Estimated 6 hours later at Skate America^

Yuri Plisetsky was not the least bit happy about his silver medal. That gold medal should have been his! But that overconfident JJ had taken that chance away from the Russian Tiger. Yuri's ears twitched as he heard a very specific message tone, coming from his smartphone. A small fond smile tugged at his lips.

e-mail contact: Krikun

Subject: That arrogant idiot!

 _I cannot believe that Canadian idiot stole your gold medal Taigachi!_

 _Taiga you know I am always cheering for you. And that free skate, so nicely done. I am a bit jealous. Sorry for the late reply, I know I know…you'll turn me into borscht._

e-mail contact: Taiga

Subject/reply: Get back on the Ice!

 _I know right? I mean, I obviously have the better free skate. And that stupid JJ ruins everything with his massive quads! You know I will turn you into borscht for leaving me to fight JJ on my own!? Not fair at all, get your feet back on the ice! You are my rival you should be holding this silver medal not me…Do you even realize how boring it is, when you are not around?_

Yuri glared at the flat screen for a few seconds. Before the mobile was relocated to his pocket. The telltale gaze from Yakov, made Yuri sigh and shake his head before he muttered. "Am just texting with Krikun; he should have been here…"

* * *

AN: This was such a massive chapter, but seeing as I got so many helpful reviews and advice. Some new things were revealed, did you like it? Was it terrible? And I am terribly sorry to those who hoped Viktor and Yuuri would appear in this chapter, but I have plans for those two appear in future chapters. If you have something you want to tell me, I will be available via reviews and pm!


End file.
